Leo Carrion
About Leo Carrion is a student attending Sweet Amoris High. History Leo originally was a bubbly girl with eccentric ideals that she adopted from her beloved Aunt Agatha. They were soon crushed when the bullying began for her. It started off with them teasing her for having a boy name which she simply ignored. It didn't really get to her until they became envious of her heterochromia. Some would even blow dirt into her eyes. Her birthmark didn't help her at all as they said it's something that only clowns had. So her the names she was called were "Freak" and "Clown." The bullying didn't stop for her until she was 10 and received her first pair of glasses. Ever since, Leo became traumatized from that experience and developed social anxiety. During her middle school years, Leo kept to herself and refused to speak with anyone unless really necessary. She always did her best to hide behind everyone and would keep her bangs in front of her eyes so people wouldn't notice them. Though, it was during this time period when Leo's love for reading and writing expanded. If you ever found this girl, her face would either be buried inside a book or her hand would be scribbling away story ideas in her notebook. She also developed a love for anime, manga and vocaloid which led her to the inner geek that she is. When high school rolled around was when she met Kentin and Lucy. The first day of school and Lucy immediately labeled them as friends and slowly Kentin had found a way through Leo's barriers and thus she made her very first friends. Her confidence was boosted which made Leo begin to show her face to people and her tying her hair up in a pony tail. A few years passed and Leo met and fell for the new guy, Hayden Knight. The two bonded almost immediately and after knowing each other for only two weeks, Hayden asked Leo out. At first hesitant but eventually accepted when Lucy encouraged her to go after the man of her dreams. Soon enough, Hayden's true colors began to show. He would openly flirt with other girls, act rude and cocky and even manipulate Leo into doing some of his homework. Then one day, Lucy had overheard Hayden bragging about getting laid and she told Leo the news. When she confronted her boyfriend about it, he didn't deny a thing and only saw Leo as a pass time and easy bang. He said he'd let her still be his girlfriend if she offered him her v-card. That day Leo lost all her confidence she had built as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Unable to see their daughter like this, Lucia and Philip asked for job tranfers in hopes that Leo would brighten up again. And so leads Leo to where she is now. Appearance Leo is a pretty chubby girl due to a huge love of sweets or more specifically macarons. Notable features she has is her heterochromia of green and blue and her teardrop birthmark under her left eye. Her go to outfit consists of her aurora borealis shirt buttoned all the way, with a small bow tied under the collar and tucked inside of her high waist black shorts. She's often wearing her Romana sandals as she enjoys having her feet free and her signature item would be her decorative flower the she loves to keep in her hair. Personality Leo tends to be very reserved as her anxiety is always the cause of this. Though she's a very sweet girl who will defend her friends even if it leads her to having attacks. And although she tries to be as quiet as possibly, when someone brings up a topic she's very interested in, she will brighten up in an instance and will go on and on until she has no more to say. Even though Leo is a sweetheart, never say anything that will harm her friends. Her inner lioness will come out instantly and that's never a good sign. Relationships 'Nathaniel' Leo has an enormous crush on the blonde president but is often denying her feelings because of her previous relationship. Overall, she's very comfortable around him as he was the first person she met and befriended at Sweet Amoris. At the moment, the two are great book buddies, always recommending novels to each other. 'Kentin' Leo loves Kentin like a brother. He's always been there for her when she needed a shoulder to lean on and especially when she was getting over her first break up. When she was going through time, he always made amends to make her laugh and/or smile. It made her happy when he followed her to Sweet Amoris since he was worried about her. When he left for military school, Leo met a little lost and lonely without her brother and often would found herself sleeping with the teddy bear he gave her. When he came back, she felt distant from him since he had changed so much. Even though she can see parts of his old parts in him, she knows their relationship is something that can never be the same as before. 'Castiel' Leo and Castiel get along fairly well especially since they have the same zodiac. Where he is often teasing her about her personality, she always teases him for being younger. 'Lysander' Leo appreciates Lysander's quiet nature since she's not much of a talker. She does panic when it's just the two of them in a room since she can't stand the silenc between them. But when they are engaged in conversation, the two are off into their own world that no one could break. Lysander has feelings for her but being the oblivious girl that she is, Leo is always friendzoning him. 'Armin' Leo and Armin get along really well since they're interested in similar games. They especially get along since Leo is best friends with his twin brother. Whenever they're together, they're either being geeks together or arguing about which game/character is the best. 'Dake' Dake reminds Leo a little bit of her ex but more open about his flirtation. Being the sweet girl that she is, Leo can't find the heart to say anything mean to Dake. She sees the two as good friends but Dake being Dake wants more than that. 'Alexy' Leo's male best friend who she loves to bits and supports his sexuality 100%. She's especially happy to have the privelege of being his very first friend when coming to Sweet Amoris. He's always teasing her about her feelings for Nathaniel while dropping in some sexual innuendos from time to time. Along with the Rosa, they're often out shopping at the mall together. 'Rosalya' Leo sees Rosalya as an older sister who she loves but also fears. Their friendship began ever since Leo helped Rosalya and Leigh get back together. Rosalya is always the first person Leo goes to for advice and even though her best friend can be blunt, she accepts anything she says. 'Lucy' Leo's very first friend who she has kept in contact with even after moving to Sweet Amoris. Lucy often feels guilty for pushing her best friend into a relationship she wasn't ready for and can never forgive herself for it. Everyday at their old school, Lucy will always remind Leo's ex of how much of a bastard he is. The two always try to see each other at least every other week if not every week. 'Iris' Leo's first female friend when coming to Sweet Amoris. After Kentin left for military school, Iris was the one who spent time with Leo during break and lunch at school. Leo loves the girl's friendly and welcoming personality whereas Iris loves her sweet and caring one. Leo is also the one tutoring Iris in math. 'Melody' The two started off as great friends but after Melody got the drift that Leo liked Nathaniel was when she began antagonizing her. Leo still tried her best to be friends with Melody but she refuses to have any sort of friendship with any rival. 'Amber' The two are on bad terms even though Leo doesn't want to be. Amber believes Leo only wants to befriend her because she likes her brother but that's not the reason why. After Leo learned about Amber and Nathaniel's childhood, all she wanted to do was befriend her. Leo still holds hope for them to be friends. Multicandyverse Luna Stellato Luna is Leo's girlfriend in this universe. It took the two to realize their real feelings for each other. Leo's problem was her lack of confidence and Luna would always faint from her cuteness. Eventually with the help of a pair of twins along with a white haired girl, the two were able to confess to each other and begin dating. 'Mika Doyle' Their relationship started off as a Mother Daughter type one until Leo realized she was falling for the eccentric girl. Mika sort of caught on and openly asked Leo about it and unable to tell a lie spilled all her feelings to her. And so began the two's relationship. 'Moonlight Zechariah' Although Moonlight is always pushing Leo away, Leo can't help but want to befriend the redhead girl. She's sort of like an annoying little sister to her but deep inside Moonlight, she can't help but care for that annoying sister. But for now, their relationship is unknown. 'Sasha Abbot' Leo is often the one caring for her stoned friend and is always on top of keeping her update with their schoolwork. Leo knows of Sasha's past with Nathaniel but doesn't hate for it since it's behind them now and nothing serious happened. All in all, Leo loves her stoned friend even though she's unsure how Sasha feels. 'Noelle Melodiah' When they first met, Noelle was outright terrified how there was someone with a similar face as her whereas Leo was excited to meet her doppelganger. The two are pretty close considering that their crushes despise each other. Along with Lysander, they make up the HeteroBROmias. 'Starlenne Addams' Star looks after Leo to make sure no one, including Nathaniel, tries anything stupid. Star looks to Leo as a good friend and almost a little sister. River Stewart Leo loves the baseball freak River even though once she had given Leo cinnamon bread when she's allergic to it. She loves receiving hugs from her friend even when they're death hugs. Mimi Aiko Leo and Mimi are very close friends who love each other to bits. Mimi's the one who often helps bring out Leo's inner girly side and is always bringing her to the mall or Leigh's Shop to buy more clothing. They always greet each other with hugs and Mimi is the one person Leo doesn't mind sharing her precious macarons with. Kate Leo loves Kate like a sister especially since her boyfriend, Kentin, is like her brother as well. Their friendship started off with Kate silently stalking Leo because she wanted to befriend her but didn't know how. Eventually, it paid off and now the two are amazingly close. Ruby Casteel Leo's Candy best friend. Although Ruby can off very temperamental and often glaring at others, she deeply cares for Leo and is always protecting her from Amber. Though whenever she's not wearing her heels, she can't help but feel antagonistic towards Leo since she's taller by exactly an inch. Trivia * Leo's first kiss was with Lucy * Her favorite anime is Mekaku City Actors ** She's a huge fan of the vocaloid compilation of the Kagerou Project * Her go to snacks are macarons * Has an allergy to cinnamon * Cannot draw for the life of her ** This makes her write more * Her parents wanted to name her Peridot but Agatha convinced them to name her Leo * Her favorite flower is the gladiolus ** It's her birth flower and middle name * Has a weakness for those with yellow eyes ** Reason why she can never look at Nathaniel in the eyes without blushing * Once had long hair but cut it before starting at Sweet Amoris ** Was inspired by Haruhi Fujioka from OHSHC * Her favorite color is blue ** When she and Kentin first met, she explained how she hated the colors blue and green because it's the color of her eyes. Kentin said his favorite color was green and convinced Leo to like the color blue so they'd like the colors of her eyes. * Wears contacts ** Originally wore glasses but broke them during the Kiki chase * She enjoys spending time alone at the gardening club * She has a fear of birds ** Her childhood bullies would always put birds in front of her face, threatening to poke out her eyes * She plays both the flute and ocarina * She's not the greatest with faces ** Especially if she doesn't know the person too well or if they're a stranger Gallery Leo&mimi.jpg|Leo & Mimi (Art by mcl-mimi on tumblr) Mika&leo.jpg|Leo & Mika (Art by mikamycandylove on tumblr) Leo&luna.jpg|Leo & Luna (Art by adluna on tumblr) squad.jpg|Left to Right: Leo, Moonlight, Noelle, Mika, Luna (Art by melodiahcandy on tumblr) leo3.jpg|Bust of Leo (Art by mycandyart on tumblr) leo4.jpg|Bust of Leo (Art by ifyouwishuponastar-mcl on tumblr) leo5.jpg|Leo with a ghost friend (Art by sugarcookie13 on My Candy Love) leo6.jpg|Sketched head of Leo (Art by wildchildharu on tumblr) leo7.jpg|Ref for Leo (Made by adluna on tumblr) candies&eggs.jpg|Left to Right: Noelle, Mika, Leo (Art by mikamycandylove on tumblr) squad2.jpg|Art by mcl-mimi on tumblr squad3.jpg|Sqaud at the beach (Art by melodiahcandy on tumblr) squad4.jpg|Squad playing board games (Art by irakoy on tumblr) aesthetic.jpg|Leo Aesthetic (Made by mcl-candies-aesthetic) aesthetic2.jpg|Leo Aesthetic (Made by mcl-rando) ot3.jpg|OT3 (Art by adluna on tumblr) antiot3.jpg|Anti!OT3 (Art by adluna on tumblr) squareship.jpg|Starlenne, Sunny, Leo & Leon (Art by ifyouwishuponastar-mcl on tumblr) dorks.jpg|Dorks (Art made by mcl-rando's IRL friend) gals.jpg|Gals (Art made by courtdrawsshet on tumblr) angel.jpg|Angel (Art by adluna on tumblr) lovers.jpg|Lovers (Art by a-i-d-e-n on tumblr) adorkablelovers.jpg|Adorkable Lovers (Made using a dress-up game by 0neehime on deviantart) Cakedrop.png|Squad (Art by irakoy on tumblr) macarons.jpg|Ruby and Leo eating macarons (Art by itsonlyruby on tumblr) cuties.jpg|Mimi & Leo (Art by mcl-mimi on tumblr) Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M Category:Nathaniel